Tom Clancy:Young Ghost
by Triggersquad
Summary: "My Parents were Ghost Before me...Now i must be The Ghost." Rated M For Killing/Torture/Sexual
1. Chapter 1:Bolivia

**Hey guys ! I know I have not updated the punisher but I have been taking a break and working to save up some money for a gaming pc...Hint is the reason why I have not been on in a while but what ever..i have had this idea in my head for a while now since I have been playing Tom Clancy Wildlands...Me and my friends have had blast but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of a brand new story !**

 **Chapter 1: Bolivia**

"Hey wake up". A voice woke up Daniel crooker. "Were here" said the man with a beard. As the plane landed Daniel Stretch to relive some of the stiffness in his body. When they got off the plane the headed toward a rental place to rent a car. "so how was your nap" ask Nomad. "Dude those were the worse fucking seats I have sat in my life" Said Daniel While putting his suitcase in the back. "Well were going to meet up with Holt and Midas". "What about Weaver" Daniel ask. He will figure his dumass way to the HQ" Said Nomad with a Smirk. As they were driving the notice a lot of the civilians Were Staying away from the vehicles with a logo on it. "Nomad what do you think is going on with these people" Dainel ask. "I got no clue Dan" With that they headed towards the HQ.

When they arrive they notice a guy standing next to the dirtbike outside of the HQ. "Daniel Nomad Long time no see !" Said Holt. "Good to see you brother" said nomad. "Yea You still watching the Yankees trying to win the series" Ask Daniel. "Dude the New York Yankees are going to win after they beat the Red Sox's!" Said Holt. They all walk inside the HQ to find Weaver talking to a woman. "Hey guys Long time since we have seen each other" Said Weaver "Yea I wonder why they called us down here" Holt said to Weaver. "Alright Listen up" Said the woman. All of the Guys Looked at her. "First of all I want to say welcome to Bolivia and now that you guys are here im going to explain why you are here." Said the woman. "My name is Karen bowman I will be leading you guys to were you guys need to go in order for us to complete this mission." Said Bowman. Daniel looked at Bowman with a strange face. "So who do you work for FBI CIA" Ask Daniel. Bowman looked over at Daniel with a smirk. "im cia..Now lets get to business" Bowman said

All of the ghost were around the table were bowman was debriefing them on what they need to do. "Alright our priority is taking down The Santa Black Drug Cartel" said bowman. While she was going over what they needed to do Daniel thought about Artemis. "dame I wish I could tell her...but she would be hurt if she found out what I was doing" Daniel thought. "Daniel" said bowman. This snap Daniel out of thought. "Are you paying attention" said bowman. "Yea sorry lost in thought" said Daniel.

"Good..Now since we know who the leader of the Santa blacka is your goal is to take him down his name is El Sueno " said bowman. "So how are we going to do that" asked Nomad. "well that is were you guys come in you are going to take down all of the leaders that run his operation" said bowman. Daniel Look at the list that was in front of him that had all the list of everybody that work for El Sueno.

"well this is not going to be easy" Said Daniel "of course none of this is easy and Santa Blacka are hurting Civilians which is why the Bolivian government ask us to come here and help" said bowman.

Daniel Look at bowman and then came up with a thought. "Bowman How come They dint call the justice league to be apart of this" Daniel Asked. Bowman looked at him with a stern look. "The CIA doesn't think they need to be involved in this...This our operation which means the Rules of engagement does not mean nothing here so you do what you have to do to end the Santa Blakca" said bowman.

When the briefing was over they were dismissed to do whatever they wanted. "im going to catch some Shuteye so I can be ready tomorrow" said Holt. "yea me too ill catch you guys in the morning" said weaver. "Wait by the way were is Midas guys" said Nomad. " He got caught up by the airport by some security he will be here tomorrow" said Holt. Daniel was going to his room while the other talk before they went to bed. When he got in his room he set his pack down and open it. He took out his AR15 with a suppressor and a couple of magazines. When he set down his rifle he took out a m1911 and SR-25. He checked them to make sure they were not loaded and clean them. After he clean them there was a knock on his door. "Hang on" said Daniel

He got up and went to the door to open it. When he open it he found Nomad standing in front of him. "Hey Dan" Said Nomad. "I was just cleaning my weapons before I went to bed" said Daniel. Daniel walk over to his bed and began to clean his SR-25. "Well I want to talk to you about something" said Nomad. Daniel look at Nomad. "alright what do you want to talk about". "You know you are the Youngest Ghost that we have had...You could be living your life and going to school instead of working for the military" Said Nomad. Daniel stop cleaning his weapon and look at Nomad. "You know why im doing this right...My parents were Ghost When they had me". Nomad was looking a Daniel with a sad Expression Knowing what he was talking about. "My Parents were killed and I couldn't take it...That is why I joined." Said Daniel.

"And I promise your parents that I would look after you if anything happen to them..You could be back in the states if you would just stay home" said Nomad. Daniel stop cleaning his weapons and put them back in the case. "I cant stay home thinking that you are in danger here so I wanted to help out in anyway I can" said daniel. Nomad looked at him and nodded. "I understand...Well I'm going to bed my back is fucking killing me you get some sleep okay." Said Nomad. "Alright Night" said Daniel. Nomad left the room leaving Daniel all by himself. Daniel was in deep thought about Artemis One of his best Friends that He had know since he was a kid. He pulled out a picture of him and Artemis taking a selfie Back in Gotham. With that he turn off the lamp and went to sleep.

 **So I have had this I idea about this for a while and I have discussed it with other people out there About this and they told me that it would be a great idea to make a story that is a crossover with this game ! Im so happy that I can make this story I don't know if I will update the punisher soon because of this story but who knows it might be sooner than you think !... Love you guys ! Reviews and criticism is always Acceptable !**


	2. Chapter 2:Contact

**Chapter 2: Contact**

 _Dream_

Daniel was in his room packing his things before he left for Bolivia. He grab his toothbrush some clothes and some other things with him. After he was done packing his stuff he heard a knock on the door. He walk over and look through the peephole that he had on the door. When he look through the peephole he saw...Artemis. He open the door. "Hey Dan" Artemis said while walking in. "Hey Artemis" said Daniel. "So what is it you wanted to talk about" Artemis ask. Daniel was nervous on how she would react to what he was about to tell her. He let out a sigh and look at her. "Artemis...i got to leave town for a little while" He said. Artemis Look at him with wide eyes shocked that her Best friend was leaving town. "Wh..Why" she ask. Daniel took out a picture of Nomad. "My uncle was hurt in a car accident" he lied. Daniel hated to lie to Artemis Knowing that if she had found out why it would break her heart and she would look at him a different way. "Can I come with you" Daniel was shock at the question but knowing that she can come with him he had to lie to her again. "No...I have to look after him until he gets better" Daniel said.

Artemis look down with a sad Expression knowing that she couldn't go with him. Daniel look back at her. "Don't worry it won't be that long I Promise" he said with a smile. She looks up at him at for a second then leap into him with a hug. "I don't want you to go" She said while crying. Daniel dint expect her to jump into him with a big hug. "Don't worry I'll be alright Nothing won't happen to me" He said while hugging her.

 _Dream ends_

"Hey..Hey Wake up". Daniel raised up. "Dame is this your Gal" said Midas. Daniel Look up at him seeing that he had the picture of Him and Artemis in his hand. Daniel attempted to grab it but Midas Was pushing him back. "HEY NOMAD DAN HERE HAS A GAL I CANT FUCKING BELIVE IT" Midas Yelled. Daniel Finally Broke through Grabbing the picture and putting it in his pocket. "When was you going to tell me you had a Girlfriend" Midas ask. "That is my friend" Daniel said. "Sure Keep saying that to yourself also we got to get going our first target is in town" Midas said. Daniel put on a pair of Black Cargo pants and his Black jacket with his vest. He grab his Weapons and put them in his holster. After he got ready he looked at Midas. "Fuck you man" said Daniel before they walked out of the room.

When Dainel got to the living room he saw the other including bowman. "Alright listen up Today Your targets have just arrived in town" said bowman. "Who is the target" said holt. Bowman pulled up a picture of a man a woman. "This here is La Yuri and El Polito" said Bowman Daniel look at the woman in disgust. "That woman is fatter that the Pig outside" Said Daniel. Nomad looks over at him. "Yea you don't say" said Nomad. Bowman look at the group. "These bastards are sick motherfuckers they torture people for fun and Santa Blacka hires them to Extracts Information out of them" said bowman. The group looks at her while Daniel gets ready to say something. "Don't worry we will take them sons of bitches out" Daniel said.

When the briefing was over they walk out and got into a truck. Holt was driving the truck and taking them to a nearby town to get some intel. While on the way to the town Daniel took out his phone and look at some pictures he took with his friends...Epically Artemis. "are you guys dating". Daniel Jump and look to his left to see Weaver. "No just friends...it's going to be a while before I see her again" Daniel said. "As long as we keep on the mission we will get home in no time" Weaver said. That made Daniel smile. "Yea we need to keep on track with the mission" said Daniel. "Were here" said holt. Nomad turn around In his seat. "Alright Keep your weapons down we are not here to hurt civilians if you find any information Contact through radio only". The team nodded and went into the town to find any intel on Santa Blacka.

Daniel was walking through the town by himself asking Civilians Questions as to who La Yuri and El Polito. Whenever he asks the civilians dint want to talk about it or they were too scared to tell him anything. Daniel cursed under his breath on how tough it was to get intel. He decided to radio the others and ask them if they had intel. "Guys Any luck on finding intel" said Daniel. "Negative the civilians are too scared to Give us any information" said holt. "Yea there doing the same on my end to" said Daniel. As he was talking on the radio he saw two Santa Blacka trucks go by full of civilians. "Guys two Santa Blacka trucks just passed me...i think there carrying Civilians" said Daniel. "Can you Confirm" Said Nomad. "I don't know let me check" said Daniel. He followed the trucks to an outpost full of Santa Blacka Soldiers. "Guys there is outpost in town im sending you my Cordnites Get your asses over here and make it fast" Said daniel. "Roger that" said the group. Now Daniel had to wait on them to get there.

While Daniel was waiting he pull out his Drone and flew over the base marking down Santa Blacka Members. "Dame that is a lot" He whispered. As he was Marking the rest he heard rustling behind him. He put the drone up and got behind a rock. He looks around to find two Santa Blacka Soldiers Talking. "This is going to be easy" Daniel Thought. He pulled out his m1911 with a suppressor on it and took one down. After he took the first one down he ran to the other one and Choked him until he heard his Neck snap. After killing the last one he laid them down slowly trying not to make too much noise so no soldiers would come and investigate. Daniel heard more rustling behind him and he turned around with his gun pointed at the bush. "Hey Friendly Coming in" Said Nomad as he came out of the bush. Nomad look at Daniel then at the bodies. "Seems like you already Made Contact" Said Nomad. "Yea No shit" Said Daniel.

"So, what do we got" Said Nomad. Daniel Showed him the drone that he pulls up. "We got a bunch of hostiles with SMG And Sniper Rifles" Said Daniel. "Where are the civilians" Said Holt. "I got no clue been looking for them since I got here" Daniel Said. "Where the fuck are they putting them then" Said Midas. Daniel was looking over the drone and found a building that look like it could hold a Bunch of Civilians in it. "Hey I got a building that may have the civilians in it" Said Daniel. Nomad took a look at the Camera that was showing the building. "Alright were going to head there Daniel you go with Holt..Weaver I want you on the hill to the North East to cover us with That Rifle of yours if anything gets close to us you take the shot you understand" Said Nomad. Weaver Nodded. "Midas Your coming with me were going to take the side to the east of the outpost Alright are we all ready" said Nomad. Everyone Nodded. "Alright Let's get to work" said Nomad. They all went they were told to go.

Daniel and Holt was going towards the west to find a way in. When they found a way in they hop over the fence with a guard infront of them. Daniel Quickly Took the guard out with his Karambit and Dragged the body behind a tree. "Quick think Dan" Said Holt. As they made their way in the compound they notice soldiers acting on alert. "What the fuck is up with them" Said Daniel. Holt looked over the compound and notice what they're doing. "I think there preparing for a battle" Said holt. "I'll contact nomad and Weaver" said Daniel. He taps his earpiece. "Weaver Nomad This Daniel Be Advised it looks like There Preparing for a battle of some kind" Said Daniel. "Roger that we will be cautious" Said Nomad.

Daniel and Holt walked into the Building with no one around. "Remember we don't know who is in here" Said Holt. As they search the area the found a basement. "Want to Clear this" Ask Holt. "Yea lets clear it" Said Daniel. They Got next to the doors and bust them open and went inside. "Man, its fucking dark Put on your Night Vision Goggles" Said Daniel. They put on their Goggles and made their way through the basement. "You seeing anything" Said Holt. "Nothing seems like no one is here" Said Daniel. As they were about to leave when they heard crying. "Hey you hear that" said Holt. They listen and it sounded like a girl crying. "It's a girl" said Daniel. They made their way through the basement following the sound until they saw a light. When they got close they notice two men Each Carrying a whip Hitting a girl that was...Green. "Are you seeing what im seeing" said Daniel. "Yea she is fucking Green" Said Holt. "That is not what im talking about dumass" said Daniel. Holt look over Daniel With a Face saying lets kill them.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Said one man. "Please...stop" said the green girl. As Daniel got closer he pulled his Knife out. "Dint your mother ever teach you to never hit a woman" Daniel said before Slitting The man Neck getting blood all over Him. Holt Shot the other man in the head. The Green Girl Eyes Went wide and was scared that she was next. She Started to crawl Backwards. "Hey..hey don't worry we are not going to hurt you" said Daniel. Daniel and Holt Put their weapons up to show her they can trust them. "Do...Do you know where my Friends are" She said. They both looked at each other. "No we don't know where you friends are" Holt said. She looked down thinking about her friends. Daniel decided he needed to know her name. "Hey can you tell us your name" Daniel said. She looked at them with a small smile. "My name is Megan Morse" Megan said. Daniel look at her with his hand out. "My name is Daniel This here is my friend Holt he can be a dumass sometimes" He said.

Megan Look at the bodies that daniel and holt killed. "You killed them" Megan said. Daniel look at her and she started to shake. Daniel notice this and went up to hold her. "Holt Contact Nomad and tell him to look for Civilians and that we found a uhhh Different kind of person" Daniel said. While he was holding her he said a few thing to her to calm her down. "Hey Breath in slowly and Exhale" He said. She did what he said to do. "Alright now keep doing that okay" he said. While she was doing what he said he look over to make sure he injuries was not bad. "So tell me how you got here" Daniel said. She Look at him ready to explain what happen. "We where here on a mission that the...League told us to do" She said. Daniel was not Believing this he thought that the justice league was not apart of this operation. "It was a cover mission watch what happens and report back...but those people found us and got my friends and me" she said. He look at her neck and saw a device on her. "What's on your neck" He said. He was about to take it off before she push his hand away. "It's a inhibitor Collar it takes my powers away" she said. "Why don't we take it off". "Because it will explode and kill me" she said.

Holt walk back to see Daniel was holding Megan. "Nomad wants us to get her out of here while we search for her friends" Holt said. Daniel look at Megan. "Megan go with holt he will lead you out of here safe" Daniel said. "Wait your coming with me right" Holt said. Daniel help Megan up. "Your friends are in this basement right" He said. She nodded. "Alright I'm going to search the rest of this basement to find her friends you get her out of here" Daniel said. "Man Nomad is going to fucking kill me" Holt said. Holt and Megan Walk out while Daniel look behind and put down his Night vision Goggles. "Man this going to be a long night" he said before walking down a dark hallway.

Daniel walk down the hallway with his AR15 pointing down the hallway Ready for anyone to come out. As he walked he heard someone talking to someone. He made his way over and got behind a wall to see a group of three talking while someone was in the cage. "I tell you Amigo I can't believe we got the boy wonder Of Gotham city There going to pay us millions for this boy identity" Said the soldier. As the group was talking one decided to go and leave them to use the bathroom. He was walking towards Daniel. The man stop and unzip he pants to use the bathroom. Daniel walk up behind him and grab him. "Don't say a fucking word or your dead" He said. "OKAY OKAY WHAT DO YOU WANT MONEY I CAN YOU FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS" The man said. Daniel Ignored and walk in front of the two guys and shot them in the head. "Looks like your out of luck" Daniel said. The man tried to get away and beg him to not kill him but Daniel shot him in the head leaving him dead on the floor.

Daniel walk up to the cage and shot the lock off releasing the boy. The boy looked up at him. The boy dint look to be older than 13 years old. "Hey man your going to be alright" Daniel said. "How did you know where to find me and why did you kill those men" the boy said. Daniel look down at the bodies. "im sorry you had to see that but it was the only way I could rescue you" He said. "Whatever I have to find my friends" the boy said. The boy tried to walk but fell over. "Your in no condition to stand you need to stay here while I go and look for your friends" he said. Daniel help the boy up and sat him in a corner. "By the way what is your name" said Daniel. "Robin.." Said Robin. Daniel look at him very closely and notice he look like the boy wonder in Gotham. "So You're the boy Wonder..Never thought i meet you." He said. "Yea..Promise me you will get my friends to safety" Robin said. Daniel look at him and made a wink that meant he promise. "You stay here while I go look for your friends okay" he said. Robin nodded and he went off to look for The boy wonder Friends.

He Was walking down the hall with his gun raised incase anything happen. He saw four doors and decided to clear them. "Ok I got to clear these rooms..should be easy." He said to himself. He Cleared Each room until he got to the final door. "Alright last door" he said. He opens it up slowly and the room empty only to find a cage and two people. He recognized the one from T.V When he saw the red and Yellow suit with the lightning Bolt on his chest the other one he dints know the boy had a shirt on With Superman S on his chest. He walked up to the door and shot the lock. Both boys woke up from this and stared at him Afraid he was going to do nothing. "Calm down guys im here to help you" Daniel said. The boys calmed down and looked at him funny. "Who are you" said the one in Red and Yellow. "That's not important but I need you guys to get out of here can you walk" Daniel Said. Both boys stood up and walk a little. "Yea we can walk" said the boy with the S on his chest. Daniel saw them with both Collars on their neck. "Shit you got them on you too" Daniel said. All of sudden he heard footsteps coming to the door. "Stay down and don't say word" he said to the boys. They nodded and understand. Daniel got behind the door and pulled out his knife. A man walk in with a Ak and look at the boys that were standing There. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT OF YOUR CAGE" said the man. All of sudden Daniel came out from the door and stab the guy in the neck. The boys were shock to see that he did that to a person. Daniel look at them while they look at him with disgust. "No time to say anything you both need to get out of here right now" he said. They look at him and nodded. "Listen your friend robin is down the hall he is hurt pretty bad you need to get him out of here" Daniel said. They both nodded and went down the hall to get their friend. "Alright let's see if there are more of them around here" Daniel said. Then he went further down the hall.

Daniel had search all of the rooms and found nothing while walking down the hallway. As he was about to turn around and head out he heard screams of a girl. He took off running in the direction and stop outside of a room to see a girl in a green suit on and her mask on. "Now now now we know who you are girl..Your Father has work with us many times over the years but now we have to find him for betraying us now are you going to do it the easy way or the hard way" the man said. The girl looks up at the man. "I don't know where my Father is You Fucking Idiot" she said. "Wait that sounds like...Artemis" Daniel thought. "alright we will do this the hard way" the man said. The man pulled out his gun and aimed it at her leg. "Last chance" the man said. "Like I said I don't know where the fuck he is" she said. The man shot her in the leg and she screamed bloody murder. The man walked up to her and pulled her mask off. "WHERE IS HE ARTEMIS" the man screamed. Daniel was in rage he ran in there shooting the man body guards and grabbing the man that shot Artemis. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME" said the man. Daniel Pulled out his knife and stab him in the Neck and chest several times blood getting all over his uniform. After he got done stabbing the man he got up panting and Turn around to find Artemis staring at him. "Dan...Daniel" she Said Scared. Daniel ran up to her and Hugged her so hard that she could barely Breath. "I'm going to get you out of here" he said. He hurried to cut the ropes off her. After he cut the ropes off he picked her up and started to run towards the exit with her in his arms. Artemis was bleeding all over him he dint care he kept saying the same word over and over again. "You're going to be alright".

When he got out of the area there were helicopters filling civilians up to take them to hospitals. He fell on his knees with Artemis in his hands. Nomad saw Daniel and ran over to him. "What happen" he said. "She...She...Got Shot" Daniel stuttered. he looked up and saw something flying in the distance. Holt took out his scope and aimed at it. "Holy shit the man in blue is on his way here" holt said. The People he found in the basement was standing next to the ghost team while the rest of the league was above them looking down on them. "What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into" said Daniel.

 **Hey guys here is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it be sure to Review and follow if you want to see this story Continue! Also, I do not own Dc comics or Tom clancy they are just really good things which I thought would be awesome to put together! Have a good day!.**


	3. Chapter 3:Waiting

**Hey guys im back with another chapter I hope you guys enjoy this because it is going to be an interesting one for you guys I think..anyways whoever you are guest I see that you have review both of my stories with you coming up with your story..dont do that if you want to come out with a story go and make yourself a account and post your story on their I am pretty sure somebody would read it. Anyways I want to hear your opinion on how the team should handle this since they have found the ghost..Epically Artemis. Anyways Review and Criticize me if you want Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Waiting**

 _6 hours later_

Daniel was waiting in a room that was empty with just a table and a chair. "How long is this shit going to take I have to go see Artemis" He thought. He sat there for a couple of more minutes until someone open the door. When he looked up he saw a woman with blond hair and a black jacket with a shirt behind it. "Well lets see how this goes" he said. The woman pulled up a chair and sat down with a file in her hand. "Hey my name is black canary I'm going to ask you a few questions on what happen today" she said. "When can I see Artemis" Daniel said Annoyed. She looked up at him. "After we get done with these questions you can go see her" she said. "Alright let's get this over with im tired of fucking waiting" he said. After a little bit she ask him a couple of questions.

"Your name is Daniel Cooper Correct" she ask. He nodded in return. "Second Question How do you know Artemis" She ask. "I met her when I was younger maybe in third grade I don't know it's been forever but we have been friends ever since we met each other" he said. She Wrote down on something on paper. "Alright this is my Third and final question why was you and the other four in Bolivia" she said. Daniel just look at her knowing he can't say why he was in Bolivia. "that is classified" he said. He then laid back in his chair with his arms crossed. She looked at him with strange look. "What do you mean that it is classified" She said. "You know what Classified means it means I cant tell you shit why my team was in Bolivia" She look at him knowing she cant get the information she wanted out of him. "Alright that is all the questions I have to ask you may go see her now if you want to" she said. With that Daniel got up fast and headed out the door.

Daniel was walking around trying to find the infirmary. When he walked around the corner he bumps into someone. "Oh, sorry my bad" He said. He looks down to see it was the Megan that he had bump into. He offers his hand to help her up and she took his hand and raised up. "No, it's my fault I dint see you coming around the corner" she said. "it's alright I was not paying attention mostly...anyway do you know where the infirmary is" he asked. She looks at him knowing why he was going there. "Yea I can take you their if you want" she ask. "That would be great" he said. While they were walking to the infirmary Megan ask him a question. "So..with all those people that you killed...Why did you kill them" She asked. Daniel dint expect a question like that. "the only way I can explain it is that they were torturing you and your friends for information..it was what i had to do to save you and your friends" He said. Even if Megan Disagree with his decisions on killing people she understand why he had to do it.

Daniel and Megan Was outside of the infirmary. "thanks for showing me the way here" He said. "No problem if you need anything just come look for me in the kitchen I will be cooking something for dinner" she said. "I look forward to it" he said. With that he walks into the room. When he walked in he saw a boy there with red hair sitting in the chair next to the bed. The boy looks up at Dainel. "What the hell are you doing here" He said. "im here to see Artemis to make sure she is alright" Daniel said. "Well you're not welcome here after all the shit you did in Bolivia" he said. Daniel was pissed off no one is going to treat him like shit after he saved their life. "Listen all I want to do is visit her and your acting like an asshole" He said. The red head got up and walked towards the door. "if you even touch her ill hurt you until you can't even walk" the boy said. With that he walked out the door. Dainel then took seat next to Artemis bed. He looks over at her seeing that she is asleep."She looks so Peaceful" he thought.

 _The Team_

The team was sitting in the kitchen waiting on Megan to get done cooking dinner. While they were sitting their wally came by and took a seat at the table. "Wally what's wrong" Robin said. "That guy..He can put Artemis in danger" he said. "Hey Remember he saved us when we were stuck There without help who knows what would happen if he and his team dint come along" Robin said. "But you saw the way he killed those people...The way he took them down in front of us" Wally said a bit angry. Robin noticed this and try to calm him down. "Look he is leaving tomorrow so he won't be around her for that much longer" He said. Wally looked at Robin. "That guy knows her somehow and I'm going to figure it out" Wally said. They heard an alarm go off next to the oven. "Dinners Ready" Megan Yelled. All the team Gather around the table. Robin asked Rocket a Question. "Hey When is Kaldur going to be back from his mission with Aquaman" he asked. "I don't know sometime this week I think" she said. As they all got their food Megan made an extra plate for someone. "Megan why are you making another plate" Superboy asked. "Oh, it's for that boy that save my life" she said. Wally looked at Megan with an Annoyed face. "So, your giving food to a killer I would never thought you would do that" Wally said. Superboy looked at wally with an annoyed face. "What the hell is your problem with him he saved our lives and your treating him like shit" said Superboy. "Because He is a Killer what the hell do you think" Wally Yelled. Megan just shook her head and took the food to Daniel.

 _Daniel_

Daniel Had doze off while Artemis was asleep. "No...No...No" he said. Megan walked in and notice what Was going on and walked over to him. "Daniel Wake up" she said. He woke up with a gasp and Realize where He was. "It was a dream just a dream" He said to himself. She notices what he said and decided to ask him about it later. "Here is your food I hope you like it" She said. She handed over the plate to him. "Thanks Megan you know you could of called me to come down and got it instead of bringing it to me" he said. "I don't think you would of like that..Wally does not seem to like you that much" she said. Daniel was confused at first. "The boy with red hair." He asked. She nodded back. "That's his name...Alright Thanks for bringing me the food" He said. "Your welcome if you need anything I will be in the kitchen with My Friends" she said. She then walked out of the room. While he was eating his food, he thought of something. "she must think I'm a monster" He thought.

After he got done eating his food he got a call on his phone. he looks down and saw that it was nomad that was calling so he answered the phone. "Hey Daniel how are you doing" Nomad said. "Nothing much just sitting here waiting on Artemis to wake up" he said. "I told bowman what happen and what they asked us..She called her boss to tell her what's up" Nomad said. Daniel Dint know what she was going to do since he was in the cave. "Did she say anything about me" He asked. "She wants you back by Next week So don't be staying there for too long" Nomad said. "Alright I won't stay long I'll probably be gone in a day or two" Daniel said. "Also, I want you take a picture of her and you Together Holt is dying to see what is going on with the two of you" Nomad said. Daniel Chuckled "Alright I'll take a picture with her when she wakes up" He said. "Alright I got to go we got to take down a couple of El Sueno People Take care man" Nomad said. "Alright man see ya" Dainel said before he hung up. 

Daniel Look up to see Artemis Looking at him. "Why are you here" She said. Daniel Notice she was freaking out a bit. He got up and rush over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Artemis I need you to calm down..your in the infirmary in mount justice" He said. She calmed down just a little bit after realizing where she is. "But what are you doing here I thought you was with your Uncle" She said. Daniel Hated to tell her what happen while she was there. "I was..Not with my Uncle" He said. She started to Remember what had happen. "How..Why was you in Bolivia..All those Men you killed" She said. Daniel Just look down Thinking that she hated him for what he did. She Noticed that Daniel was looking down. "What's wrong" She asked. "You Probably Hate me now..After what I did to those people..To save you" he said. She was shock to think that He would think that she would hate him. All of Sudan She gave him and hug which he dint expect. "I don't hate you..i will never hate you do you understand me" She said. She grabs his face and raised his up to her face. "Do you understand me" She said again. He nodded and Return the hug. They then After what felt like minutes stop hugging.

"Do you think you can walk" He said. She Removed the covers from her legs and raised up. She stumbles a little bit but she began to walk Normally. "They must have given me something to heal faster" she said. Daniel nodded not knowing what the league can do to help someone recover fast. "I think your friends are dying to see you again you want to go see them" he said. She turns around and Nodded. "You're coming with me No Excuses" She said. She grabs him and began to head out the door. "Artemis I..i don't think that is a good idea" he said Nervously. She ignores What he said and continue down the hall.

 _Daniel and the team_

The team was sitting in the living room watching tv when Artemis and Daniel Barg in there. Megan was the first one to get up and Rushed over to Artemis. " Artemis Your up !" She Yelled. As everyone gets up and Greats her Wally just sits There staring at Daniel. Robin Notices this and walks over to him. "Come on man go and great her" He said. Wally Sighs and gets up to walk over to Artemis. "Hey Artemis" Wally says as he gives her a hug. "Hey Kid idiot" She says back. Wally gives her a big hug before he lets go of her. Daniel look over at Everyone that was there. "Hey thanks for saving us back in Bolivia we couldn't have done it without you" Robin said. "Don't worry about it was my job" he said. Wally looks over at Daniel. "Oh a job for a killer I dint think it was so Clueless" Wally said. Everyone Look at him when he said that. Daniel just look at him. "I don't got time for this shit" Daniel said. Before he walk off Wally ran up in front of him. "Where are you going I thought you was going to be with Artemis for a little bit longer you killer" Wally said. Artemis Ran up Next to Daniel. "Why are you treating him like this He saved our lives and this is the thanks you give him" She said. Wally look over at Artemis. "Oh you tell me How long have you know that he was a killer huh do you defend Murderers now" Said wally. Daniel walk right past her and grab Wally by the shirt and push him against the wall. "You Leave her out of this she dint even know I was in Bolivia with my team" He said.

Wally Pushed Daniel off of him and through a punch at him. Daniel Quickly Dodge the punch and kick him in the gut. When he kicked him in the gut he grabs his Neck and puts him in a choke hold. Wally quickly Kicks Daniel in the foot and turns around Punching Daniel in the face Fast with his speed. "Come on killer Do something" Wally said. Daniel got up wiping blood of his Nose. Artemis and superboy ran in to stop the fight but wally Ran around Superboy and Artemis and kicked him the gut. "Dint I warn you that I would hurt you to the point where you couldn't stand anymore" Wally said. Superboy Grab wally And Held him down. "WALLY YOU NEED TO STOP NOW" Yelled Superboy. Robin came over and put a needle in his Neck Making him Go unconscious. Artemis ran over to Daniel to see that he was bleeding on the floor. "Daniel Don't worry you're going to be alright" Artemis said Scared while holding his head in her lap. Daniel was starting to get dizzy. As the team was getting ready to move wally they heard the Zeta tube Announce Black Canary and Zatanna. "Hey guys were back...WHAT HAPPEN" Yelled Black Canary. Robin went over to Explain what happen While the other help Daniel to the infirmary.

After they moved him to the infirmary He was lying in bed with Artemis next to him. "im so sorry what happen..i dint think he would do this" Artemis said. Daniel Look over at her While smiling just a bit. "Don't worry...We had a talk before you woke up he warn me to stay away from you I don't know why after I save his life" Daniel said. Artemis Eyes went wide after she thought the reason he did that to him. "I..i think I know why he dint like you" Artemis said. "what do you think he did that to me" Daniel ask. Artemis Hated to tell Him this. "Me and Wally...Were dating" She said Nervously. Daniel Looked down at her. "Okay..What happen after that" Daniel ask. "he just was to overprotective and would just follow me around all the time...i just needed space" She said. Daniel was starting to get mad at wally for treating her wrong. He wanted to hurt him so bad like he did those men. After a second, he calms down trying not to think what he would do to wally if he did anything to her. "im sorry that I kept that from you" She said. She lowers her head in his chest. He looks down at her knowing what it is like keeping secrets. "Artemis do you think im mad at you for keeping a secret..I kept the biggest secret from you and you was not mad at me" he said. She looks up at him. "i would never be mad at you we all have our secrets so don't be ashamed of it" he said.

After a while Artemis got up to go use the bathroom. Daniel was just lying there trying to rest when black canary walk in. "Daniel were sorry about wally we assure that he will be punished for what he did" She said. Daniel look at her. "Listen im sorry about Earlier I was worried about Artemis" he said. Canary knew what he was talking about she had been in the same situation before with Her boyfriend Many of times. "Don't worry I understand I have been their too with my own Boyfriend" She said. Daniel was thinking about something. "Can I ask you a Question" He ask. She nodded.

"Why did you send the team in Bolivia" He said. She thought about it for a second and decided. "we got intel that sports master was hiding in Bolivia from the league..if you come across him when you go back to Bolivia Contact us Before you Engage with him" She said. "alright we will contact you in case we meet him" he said. She was about to leave when Daniel told her to wait. "Remember when I told you that the reason I was in Bolivia was Classified" he said. "Yea what is this about" She asked. "Since you told me why you guys were in Bolivia I feel like I should tell you why we were there as well" He said. After he told her that he begins to Explain why they were down there and what had happened Before they found the team.

"Interesting..So you guys are trying to stop a drug Cartel" She said. He Nodded. "Alright I will let the league know what is going on in Bolivia" She said. Before walking out. Artemis came back in and Laid right next to Daniel. "What did Black Canary want" She ask. "She just came in here to tell me that Wally is getting in trouble" He said. With that they laid there until they fell asleep.

 **So it seems like Wally and Daniel Are off to a bad start..Anyways I want to know how you guys like the Chapter Leave a Review or Criticize me if you want also tpowe15 Thanks for the Review it inspires me to write more Chapters..if you guys want to join my discord and talk about anything or spread ideas you guys can anybody is welcome! Here is the link :** /ZxqTZQT **That's all for now I will see you guys Later Love you !**


End file.
